List of words the Microsoft speech engines can't say correctly
There are several glitches with Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary, some of which that cause them to pronounce words incorrectly. Following is a list of glitches that have been found. Note: Most of the Mispronunciations are fixed in Speakonia Version. thumb|250px|right|Microsoft Sam saying "My Roflcopter goes soi soi soi..." with increasing speed Word Mispronunciations Most famously, he cannot pronounce the word "soy" (also the spelling "soi"), but instead will make a sound resembling a helicopter blade (a whispered "swah"). In Speakonia, one can aid this mispronunciation by typing "soei" or "Swoi" instead. It doesn’t happen in Mary and Mike. "Bling" is pronounced with the first two letters enunciated individually (he pronounces it correctly in the Speakonia version). "Crotch" is said as "crow's nest", with the correct pronunciation realized if "krotch" or "crottch" in SAPI 5 is typed instead. This is perhaps due to a small referencing error in the pronunciation dictionary, as "crotch" and "crow's nest" are alphabetically very close. In the Speakonia version, both spellings will yield the expected word, but if you spell it with a double "c" at the beginning, he will say it right. Did is said as "dipt" if a word is placed after it in Speakonia. It is pronounced correctly otherwise. "Enjoy" is pronounced correctly. However, if the next word begins with a /ð/ sound (e.g. "this", "that" "them"), then he says it as "EnjWAH" (e.g. "I enjoy the meal"). The same happens if "joy" is used (e.g. "The joy this brings me"). This sounds like the infamous ROFLcopter sound. "Honest," along with its grammatical variants "honor" and "honestly," are spoken as "innest," "inner," and "innestly," respectively. If there is a word before, he will say it correctly (e.g. "Your honor, I am honestly very honest"). "Pling" is pronounced as "placing", with "placing" pronounced exactly the same. This is fixed in the Speakonia version. "Pointer" is pronounced as "pwanter", fixed in the Speakonia version. Wasteman: Microsoft Sam cannot say it as one word. Instead, he says "waste-e-man", and if one doesn't want him to pronounce the E in "wasteman", he will say "wästman". He also pronounces the correct spelling as "wästman" on the Speakonia version. Pow: Microsoft Sam just says the letters (except in the Speakonia version). This is a possible reference to the abbreviation, "Prisoner of war". Ped: Microsoft Sam says it like "ptt", which sounds like a splash in a puddle (he pronounces it correctly in the Speakonia version). Pens: In Speakonia (Not confirmed in original version), Microsoft Sam says "pu-HENS" instead of pens. Homepage: Microsoft Sam cannot say it as one word. Instead, he says "Homapij" (except in the Speakonia version). Wikipedia: Microsoft Sam says "Wik-eye-ped-ia" (he pronounces it correctly in the Speakonia version). If you put 2 P's in it, he will say it correctly. MySpace: Microsoft Sam cannot say it as one word. Instead, he says "Miss pace". Fergalicious: Microsoft Sam says it something like "Ferg-al-a-cows" (he pronounces it correctly in the Speakonia version). Cocopuffs: Microsoft Sam says "Co-cop-uffs". In Speakonia, he says it like "cow-co-pefs" instead. Toyota: Microsoft Sam says "Toytoda" (he pronounces it correctly in the Speakonia version). Ferrari: Microsoft Sam says "Feluhry" (he pronounces it correctly in the Speakonia version). Peugeot: Microsoft Sam pronounces that like "P-sah-gah-t". The Speakonia version says “Per-zho”. Pendulum: Microsoft Sam says "gendulum" (he pronounces it correctly in the Speakonia version). Nevada: Microsoft Sam will pronounce it "Ne-da-da". Dirty: Microsoft Sam can't pronounce the D correctly if the word is followed with a previous one (such as "get dirty"). It instead makes a sharp tapping sound on the D. Typing in a four digit number will separate the tens (e.g. we pronounce 12:34 as "twelve thirty-four"). Anything above 5 digits and below is pronounced correctly, i.e., 54143 is pronounced "fifty-four thousand one-hundred forty-three". Four-digit numbers are pronounced correctly in Speakonia, however. Pixar: Microsoft Sam pronounces it as "Pee Shar" (similar to the Brazilian pronunciation of the letter X). He pronounces it "PICKS-er" in the Speakonia version. Moe: Microsoft Sam will only say a brief "mih" (but not in the Speakonia version). Leon: Microsoft Sam pronounces it as "Le Bom" (but not in the Speakonia version). Any word beginning with the "haw" sound is pronounced "daw" (except in Speakonia). Typing in "0000" results in Microsoft Sam saying "hundred" (he pronounces each digit separately in Speakonia, however). Thaw: A sharp gap is heard after the "th". In Speakonia, however, he sounds like he is saying "saw". Yah (as in Yahoo): There is a snapping sound after the Y. Teah: he pronounces it as "yanna". He pronounces it as a short "year" in Speakonia. Ha: it comes out as "fa". Typing in the word excessively causes it to sound something like "folly folly folly folly folly fag folly fag folly folly hem molly ka". This doesn't happen in Speakonia. If you type in "no" but put at least seven o's after the "n", then he will say something like "nouolotu". Leather: he says "letter". Roseanna: He will pronounce it Rose-ena. Machette: Microsoft Sam will pronounce it as "mach-ette". Snowman: He will pronounce it "snoumin" in the Speakonia version. Gucci: He will pronounce it Guhsee. Facebook: He will pronounce it Faseh-book in the Speakonia version. YouTube: He will pronounce it Yowtube in the Speakonia version. Brat: He will pronounce it Brit in the Speakonia version. Cyborg: He will pronounce it as "seborg" in the Speakonian version. Fencepost: He will pronounce it as "fency pahst." In Speakonia, he will say "fence-a-post." Pedophilia: He will pronounce it as "Puh-doh-fa-lea," fixed in the Speakonia version. Co (as in .co.uk): He will say company (he says co in the Speakonia version). Anna: He says ann a in the XP version. Speakonia: The XP Microsoft Sam will say Speak on tah. However, If you type speak own nia, XP's Microsoft Sam will say it correctly. On: In the Speakonian version, Microsoft Sam will say "in" if it is the first word in a sentence, e.g. "on second thought" will be pronounced as "in second thought." Akriloth has slowed this sound down in order to make it sound like a lightsaber. Presley: (as in Elvis Presley) In Speakonia, he pronounces it as Preslai (as in say) but if the end is spelled as Preslie, he almost pronounces it right. Airmaster: Microsoft Sam will say "Airmister" (but not in the Speakonia version). Fetish: This only happens in Speakonia, where Sam pronounces it as "Feetish". Australia: Microsoft Sam will say "Orfstralia". Supajax: Microsoft Sam will say "Soo-paa-jax". Wowpot: Microsoft Sam will say "Wow-po". Nachos: Microsoft Sam will say "Nah-ches". Webpage: Microsoft Sam will say "Webpij". SSA: Microsoft Sam just says the letters (except in the Speakonia version). Animax: Microsoft Sam will say "Ah-knee-macks" (but not in the Speakonia version). OS: Microsoft Sam will say "Operating System" if it is typed in all capital letters. Puppy: Microsoft Sam Will say "Poh-Pee". Piranha: Microsoft Sam will say "Pee-rahn-ya" (which is the correct Portuguese pronunciation of the word). Buzzsaw: Microsoft Sam will either say "buh-zuh" or "wuh-ZAH". Nanometer: In the Speakonian version, Microsoft Sam will say "nuh-NOM-mih-ter". Puuuuuunch: In the Speakonian version, Microsoft Sam will say something like "poo doodle doo unch". In the Windows XP version, he pronounces it literally. Puppet: Microsoft Sam will say "Poh-Pit". Arabic: Microsoft Sam will say "Erarbic". (This happens with the other Speakonia voices) Hezbollah: Microsoft Sam will say Hez boh la eh lee. Pokemon: this happens in the Speakonia version when he says "Pock-eh-min". He also says "Pick-uh-choo" as Pikachu. Gameboy: Microsoft Sam will say gamaboy (he will say it correctly if its typed as game boy) this happens in the Speakonia version. Dildo: He says "Dial-doh". For the plural, he says "Dilduss". In the XP version, he says "Dill-doo" and "dill-deuce". Whoville (When not spelled Who-Ville) Sam says "Hah-vill". In the Narrator version, he says "Ho dull" Roblox: Microsoft Sam will say "Rah blox" (he'll say it correctly if you type in "rowblox"), similar to how Mac Voice Alex can't pronounce it (fixed by typing in "rohblox"). Yiff: MIcrosoft Sam will say something like "iyees". Yih: Microsoft Sam utters a brief "ih" sound, similar to him mispronouncing "Moe". XBox: Microsoft Sam will say "sss box". Wii: Microsoft Sam will say "We eye". Rugrats: Sam says "Rugrits" in both versions. Luigi: Microsoft Sam will say "Louie". In Speakonia, he says "Luidgy". Bowser: Microsoft Sam will say "Bow-zer". Ganon: Microsoft Sam says it as Gunohn in the narrator version, but if "Ganon" is typed as "Gannon", he will pronounce it correctly. NES: Microsoft Sam will say "Northeasts". In the Speakonia version, he says "Nezz". He will say NES correctly if the letters are spaced out. Facepunch: Microsoft Sam will say something like "Facepnch". Rheneas: Microsoft Sam will say "Rhenees" Skarloey: Microsoft Sam will say "Skarloeway". Duncan: Microsoft Sam will say "Guncan". Pootis: Microsoft Sam will say "Pooteez". Painis: Microsoft Sam will say "Paineez". Gaben: Microsoft Sam will say "Guh-bun". Vagineer: Microsoft Sam will say "Vageenur". Pom-pom: Microsoft Sam will say "Pot-pot", at least in Speakonia. Dimebag: Microsoft Sam will say "Dimma-bag" in Speakonia, but not in XP. Wipeout: Microsoft Sam will say "Whip-ee-ut". Zero: Microsoft Sam makes a finger tapping sound on the zee in the older (Speakonian) version. Zodiac: Microsoft Sam makes a finger tapping sound on the zee. Peegue: Microsoft Sam will say "Peeg". Qookie: Microsoft Sam will say "Cookie". Jan: Microsoft Sam says "January" as in the year. If a word has an apostrophe in the pronunciation, then the Speakonian version of Sam will increase the pitch. Fegelein: Microsoft Sam will say "Fejeelian". But in the Speakonia version, he will say "Fejelien". Screenshot: Microsoft Sam, in Speakonia, will say "screenshoot". Honda: Microsoft Sam will say "Hunde". But in the Speakonia version, he will say correctly. Asakura: He will pronounce it "Asa kyura" sometimes. He pronounces it correctly on the XP version, however. Just: Microsoft Sam will say "juice", but not in Speakonia. Minecraft: He will say "minucraft" but he will say "mine craft" correctly. Piness: He will say "Pie-ness" or "Pine-ness" Enderdragon: He will say "Endur-drigon" Pingu: He will say "Pinga-gu" Eddsworld: He will say "Eddswirlold" Pingas: He will say "Pingis" Cuddles: He sounds like he's saying "Puddles" Punch: He will say "Pounch" Asda: Sam will say "Azz Dah" in Speakonia only Wind: Sam will pronounce "wind" as in the weather as "wind" as in the verb. Bluetooth: Sam will say "Blue thooth". Hovercraft: Sam will say "Fa-Ver-craft." Snakeskin: Sam will say "Snah ku skin" in Speakonia. Pieboy (as in pieboy6000) Microsoft Sam will pronounce it "pea boy". Kindergarten: Sam will pronounce it as "Kinder garden" (in the Speakonia version) APC: Sam will say "ack". This can be corrected by typing "AP C". He pronounces it correctly on the XP version, however. Activision: Sam will say “Act-tiv-vis-see-on” in the Narrator version, but not in Speakonia. Alt: Sam will say “Allt” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says it correctly. Altaïr as in Assassin’s Creed: Sam will say “Al-tire” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says “Alter”. Bu: Sam will say “Bushows” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version just says the letters. Ct: Sam will say “Court” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version just says the leyyers. Dio: Sam will say “Dye-oh” in the Narrator version, but not in Speakonia. Etcetera: Sam will say “Et-seat-uh-ruh” in the Narrator version, but not in Speakonia. Fenris as appeared in Dragon Age 2: Sam will say “Fen-rease” in the Narrator version, but not in Speakonia. Ft: Sam will say “Fourth” in the Narrator version Gameplay: Sam will say “Game-pluh-E” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says “Gah-mup-play”. GBATemp: Sam will say “Bay-temp” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says “Gba-temp”. iPhone: Sam will say “Ih-phone” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says it correctly. Isabela as appeared in Dragon Age 2: Sam will say “Eye-sah-bee-luh” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says “Eye-sah-buh-luh”. Ney: Sam will say “North-easty” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says it correctly. No$gba: Sam will say “No-dollars-gba” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says “'ehnoedaalursienjeebee'ae”. Oblique: Sam will say “Oh-bleek” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says “Uh-bleek”. PBS: Sam will say “P-Bs” in the Narrator version, but not in Speakonia. Pl: Sam will say “Place” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version just says the letters. Rt: Sam will say “Route” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonie version just says the letters. Scanahand: Sam will say “Scan-ah-honnd” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says “Scan-a-hand”. Seer: Sam will say “Southeast-er” in the Narrator version, but not in Speakonia. Sey: Sam will say “South-easty” in the Narrator version Shen: Sam will say “Shun” in the Narrator version, but not in Speakonia. St: Sam will say “Street” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says Tce: Sam will say “Tss” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says “Tseh”. Treyarch: Sam will say “Tray-yurk”, but not in Speakonia. Trigem: Sam will say “Tri-jum” in both the Narrator and Speakonia versions. Txt: Sam will say “Text” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version just says the letters. Über: Sam will say “Uh-burr” in the Narrator version when the first letter is in capital letters but when the word is über, then he will say “vb-er”. But the Speakonia version says “U-burr”. Unsaved: Sam will say “Un-soff’d” but he will say “Unsaveed” correctly in the Narrator version, but not in Speakonia. Useful: Sam will say “Full” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says it correctly. Varric as in Dragon Age 2: Sam will say it correctly in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says “Veh-rick”. Wi-Fi: Sam will say “double-you-eye-faa” in the Narrator version, but the Speakonia version says it as “Wee-fee”. If any misspelled words are in all capitals, then Sam just says the letters in the Narrator version, but not in Speakonia. If there are 2 letters on parenthesis, then Sam will say only the first letter. If Sam wants to say the word with no stress, place the “h” before many stressed words. The Narrator version of Sam will speak characters according to the Best Fit table. For example, the letter e-ogonek is mapped to e, and all others are not mapped. If Sam speaks Cyrillic letters in Unicode, then he will say nothing in the Narrator and Speakonian versions. Cyrillic letters can be said correctly by setting the language for ASCII programs to Russian and then installing the L&H Russian voices. If Sam wants to speak the stressed word for non-stressed words, place an exclamation mark and Sam will speak the stressed word. Sound Effects Microsoft Sam can make *Typing in "lolololololololololol" causes Microsoft Sam to make a sort of "glug glug" sound. *Typing in "tce tce tce tce tce tce tce tttttttttttttttttttttttte" causes him to imitate the sound of an impact sprinkler. (in Speakonia, type axxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...) *Typing in "spspspspspspspspspspspspse" also causes him to sound like a sprinkler. *If you also type in tstststststststststststststsse, Sam sounds like a sprinkler. *Typing in "rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" and playing it at full speed causes him to sound like a motorcycle (With the same trick, Microsoft Mike will sound like a Spitfire). In the Speakonia version, he will say nothing. *If you type in tce tce tce tce tce tce tce and put it on fast, it sounds like a machine gun. (Except in Speakonia) *If you type in "jugr jugr jugr jugr", Sam sounds like he is drinking something, or he is making gulping sounds. *If you type in "ped ped ped ped", Sam sounds like he's spitting. In Speakonia, he says it only if "ped" is typed as "p't" *If you type in "soi soi soi soi soi soi soi", Sam sounds like he's making a noise like a helicopter. In the Drew Pickles videos, the sound represents ejaculating. *If you type in "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" in full speed, Sam sounds like an airplane. Applies only to Windows XP version. *If you type in "abcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabc" in full speed on Windows XP, Sam will sound like drum, or a door being knocked. *If you type in "Gyrururururururururururururururururururururu" and play it full speed with Anna, it kinda sounds like Perry the Platypus. I don't know if this can be made in Speakonia. (confusing? Added by Gamelover101) *If you type in "Awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa" in the Speakonia version, Sam will make a "wogga wogga wogga" sound. Other things Microsoft Sam can make *If he wants to increase the pitch, use the opening parenthesis or bracket. *If he wants to speak the stressed word, use the exclamation mark before the non-stressed word. Category:Lists Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Speakonia Category:Microsoft Sam